Harry and his Wolf
by kiroigenaya
Summary: "so,what are we gunna name him?" Sohei asked. "Hotaru,his name is Hotaru." Harry finds out that he is actually adopted by the Potters. he then goes to Japan to try to find his birth parents and figure out one of his closest guarded secrets. his ears and tail. Yuki/Sohei,no pairing for Ame or Harry. please give your review for the poll at the 'end'
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry,I should be working on my other fics. but I just watched the new anime movie "Wolf Children" or "Ookami Kodomo"...I think thats what its called in Japanese...**

**and OMJ(Jashin[lol]) I just had to make a fic!**

**so lets start with my half-baked Harry Potter fic!**

**warnings! I thought I should put one of these on. meh.**

**so! there will be bashing on Dumbledore,the Dursleys,and mabye the whole wizarding world itself.**

**disclaimer! I dont own ANYTHING! if I did,I would have made Ame leave at about the age of 15-17,not 10!**

Sohei held Yuki's hand as she panted tiredly beside him in their bedroom,holding their newborn son between them.

he was the most wonderful thing either of them had ever seen. sure he was tiny,frail,and _pink_,but he was _their son_. Sohei smiled at his tired wife and asked the question that had been bugging him for awhile now.

"so...what are we gunna name him?"

Yuki looked out the window in thought. it was a pleasant night in July. crickets were chirping,you could hear an owl in the woods not to far away. and the fireflys were...thats it!

Yuki smiled and bent down to kiss her son's forhead.

"Hotaru. his name is Hotaru."

it had been 3 weeks since the birth of Hotaru. the tiny family of 3 lived happily together in a moderate house near the mountain where Yuki's little brother,Ame,lived and protected.

Sohei worked out of town,so he was gone for 1 or 2 days at a time,as his work was quite a ways away.

Yuki however helped her mother with the farm they(mostly Hana,her mother,under the harsh and thurough eyes of grandpa Nirasaki. who had passed away in his sleep four years ago.) had made in their yard at the base of the mountain.

Yuki stood up from the potato patch and smiled at her mother,who was cooing over Hotaru,who was blowing bubbles with his spit.

her mother was still as beautiful as ever,with only a few grey hairs showing up to show her age of 41. Yuki made her way over to the house to get a glass of water,leaving her baby to be cuddled by his grandmother.

everything seemed to happen so fast,1 minute Yuki was getting some water and the next she heard her mother scream and her son let out a wail that could break glass.

she rushed out of the house,not noticing that she had her ears,teeth,claws and tail out,and she wouldnt have cared anyway.

she ran out the doors to see her mother sobbing uncontrollable. and thats all. there was no prrof Hotaru had ever even been there.

"h-hes g-go-GONE!" Hana sobbed. Yuki felt something shatter inside her. she didnt notice when she turned into her wolf form and howled her anguish to the world,nor did she notice when an answering howl came from the tip of the mountain,cutasy of her brother.

Yuki was dead to the world. she only just managed to change back into her human form before the first of the neighbors arrived. after that,the only thing she was capable of was clutching onto her husband,her mate,and sobbing worse then her mother at the loss of her cub.

"are you sure its ok Albus?" James Potter asked as he looked at his wife who was cooing over the little baby that Albus Dumbledore had given them not a minute ago.

"of course its alright my boy. the poor child is an orphin,his mother died in childbirth and his father,I'm afraid,didnt want anything to do with him." Dumbledore said in fake sadness.

"oh,how could anyone not want this little cutely?" Lily,James wife,asked from the couch she was sitting on with the baby in her arms. James and Lily had been trying for almost a whole year now to have a child,but the doctors at st. mungos said that Lily was unable to carry children.

James was still suspicious though. the child had been bawling his eyes out when Albus first arrived,but had calmed down at the sight of Lily and James. James was sure it was because they looked like people the child knew,but Albus said that he was mistreated by his father and his mother had died,so who did they look like to the child?

"well,I'll take my leave now. by the way,what are you going to name the child?" Dumbledore asked. Lily and James looked at each other,and seemed to come to a silent agreement.

"Harry,Harry James Potter."

**well,thats the prologue done.**

**I'll be working mostly on this for awhile,try and get it out of my system for a bit.**

**I'll be posting a new one-shot within the week as well. (I hope.)**


	2. POLLS sorry guys

**I'm REALLY sorry that this chapter took SOOOOOOOOOOO long to make!**

**my dad got layed off from work,so we're going to be moving in a few days. most likely to another state!**

**so I'm sorry if this one and the next one is REALLY slow coming...sorry guys :(**

**and also,I'm having a bit of trouble. should Harry have always had his ears and tail,but the Dursleys 'trained' him to hide it? or should Dumbles have sealed the ability away so that Harry wouldnt know about 1: being adopted and 2: anything that could tell him that he was 'different' ('a freak' to the Dursleys.) until he got his Hogwarts letters?**

**also,the story will be starting either at third year,fourth year,fifth year,or after the final battle. which one do you guys want?**

**and I'll also say,that there is still not going to be any pairings for Harry or Ame.**

**comment your opinion and I'll have a poll. the first one to reach ten comments for what year it should start in wins.**

**the same for wether or not Harry grew up with his ears and tail. (though I'm warning you now,I'll leaning more towards Dumbles having sealed them away.)**

**so comment,and I'll tell you the verdict when its done.**

**~Kiroigenaya.**


End file.
